the diary
by themoonandstars24
Summary: Lisa just went to get a drink for Twelve, but when she came back he was reading her diary...Romance


Kylie: Hello readers, nice to see y'all reading my fanfic and I really appreciate it! Thanks a bunch. Okay the anime" ZANKYOU NO TERROR" is not that popular but the show is amazing. If your a person that likes bombs and psychological stuff then I recommend it !

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZANKYOU NO TERROR, IF I DID THEN TWLEVE WOULD HAVE KISSED LISA * FANGIRLING*

THIS IS A ONE SHOT!

{ line}

Lisa knew it.

From the very first day she had gotten involved with two teenage terrorist, she knew she would be their accomplice. She wasn't even skilled or competent in things like that and always ended up cooking bad food for the both of them- not that they asked her to, she just wanted to show how useful she could be.

She also knew that Nine seeemed to dislike her, other than the opened hearted Twelve that brought her into their secret hideout in the first place. She recalled how she set the phones to ring not knowing they were attached to plastic bombs. Well It was an accident, then Nine and Twelve came rushing down.- Let's just say she fainted when Twelve shouted ' BOOM' in her ear.

Lisa remembered... She remembered it all. A lot of things happened since then and she commited every moment of it to her memory- Sadness, pain, happiness...Her feelings. For some reason she had always liked Twelve more than Nine. Although, occasionally she had thought about his well being and friendship with Hisami...

Yeah, she also remembered their real names...

Twelve was Toji Hisami while Nine was Arata Kokonoe. She always preferred to call them by their code names but recently she found the urge to call them normally. They were surprised at first but got used to it. Afterall, she was settling in little by little. Lisa snapped back to reality and found herself in the school hallway, close to the vending machine. And then it hit her.

 _Ahhh...Stupid Lisa!_

 _Hisami-kun asked me to get a drink for him! How could I forget so easily..._

Lisa sighed silently as she fished out some money from her skirt pocket and slipped it into the slot of the machine. A few seconds later a red coke can came tumbling down and she bent down to pick it up. She hurridly walked back to her class and sighted Hisami on her seat, glancing through a purple book.

" Ah, Hisami-kun, I got your coke...Sorry if I took so long." She said breathing a little heavy.

Hisami looked up from what he was reading and smiled, his dark brown eyes shinning with energy. He was always agile and energetic. Typical Twelve. " Thanks Lisa, your the best."

Lisa sat down next to him and watched happily as he opened the can. " Want some?..." Hisami asked, attempting to tip the can to her mouth. She blushed. " No..I..I'm fine." She meekly blurted out, earning a laugh from the boy sitting next to her.

" Um..What are you reading?" Her voice was a little high pitched but it was soft...Hmm, one of the things Hisami liked about her.

He looked up and shot her a mischevious grin."...Hey, Lisa...-

Lisa's expression changed when she realized that the book was hers. " Hisami-kun!" She lunged forward and grabbed the book in protest, her face as red as a tomatoe.'' Your not supposed to read that..Its personal..." She said, still embarrassed at the fact that he was staring at her in a funny way.

Twelve smirked and proped his elbow on the desk." Opps...Sorry, it was kind of peeking out of your bag and my curiosity got the best of me!"

Lisa kept quiet for a second and stared at her feet. She regretted why she wrote about the two of them in her diary. Not to mention that it was mostly about Hisami.

She could'nt deny it...She liked him.

And now...He mistakenly read how she felt about him.

Hisami watched her as she clutched the diary closer to her chest, his cheery smile still on his cute face.

 _How adorable..._

He thought, sighing as he stood up. Nine was probably waiting for him at the balcony to eat lunch together. Hisami wondered whether they were gonna discuss something about their next bombing attack and riddles.

Lisa regained her composure a shot a glance at Twelve heading for the door. " Hisami-kun..." She called, her lips shaking. She wanted to ask him...The big question.

He stopped gracefully in his tracks, turning to face the accomplice." Yeah?"

She quivered a little and shook her head. she wanted to say it but her lips had gone numb and her heart started to rapidly pick up. God...Just come out with it...

Hisami raised his eyebrows curiously, and waited for her to speak up. But she could'nt. She stared at him sheepishly, her cheeks turning redder by the moment. Lisa expected him to understand the situation and voice her question for her.

And suddenly, he did.

" Do I like you?"

" Huh?!"

Twelve chuckled and leaned closer to her, his breath tickling her cheeks. Lisa stayed still, her eyes wide in surprise. " That's what you wanted to ask me right?"

Lisa nodded her head stiffly and waited for his reply. Her heart wanted to explode.

" ..."

" ..."

Silence enveloped the air.

The class was empty and it was dark.

Lisa stared.

Hisami breathed.

But still... No answer.

He looked at her and she realized that the usual smile on his face was gone. Instead, he was focused on her, the light in his eyes changing into somthing darker. Lisa wondered what it was...

" Lisa..."

" Y..Yes?!"

Hisami came closer, his hands slowly snaking around her waist. Lisa blushed and squirmed, surprised with his sudden movement. She shyly glanced at him at saw that dark tint in his eyes again.

Was it lust?

" Hisami-kun." She began, trying to understand his reaction.

His grip tightened.

She shook, her hands trying to loosen his hold.

Twelve grunted as he felt her rubbing up on him. He liked the feeling.

Then...He felt something in his pants go hard.

 _Damn..._

His breath quickened.

" Hisami-kun...?" Lisa called unsure of what to do."..Its okay if you don't feel the same way...I...

CRUSH...

?

Lisa swore she could have fainted when she felt something in her mouth. Twelve devled inside her mouth, exploring every corner as he sucked on her lips, enjoying the taste.

"...Mmm...Ah...W..Wait..." Lisa struggled, trying to regain control of the situation. Hisami continued, ignoring her protest and struggling, his tongue sucking on hers.

Lisa was shocked as she was feeling his hot, slippery and wet tongue slidding up and down in her cavern. She didn't know it would go as far as this.

Twelve lustfully shoved her down on the table, her skirt rolling up a few inches, showing her white lace panties.

She shrieked with horror as Hisami kissed her laps, his fingers toying with her lingerie.

" Please..Stop it..."

" ..." He continued, groping her breast and giving her hot kisses at the same time. Lisa moaned a little, her heart filled with guilt and sadness.

" STOP..."

Hisami paused and looked at her lovingly.

" I..I'm sorry." He spoke, his voice horse from all the excitement. He got up from her and sighed.

" I do like you..." He said sitting down." I just got sexually aroused...It won't happen again, i promise."

Lisa smiled." Hisami-kun is horny." She joked, hugging him.

Twelve was bewildered at her sudden change of reaction but he calmed down.

" Lisa.. Let's go eat together!"

" Yeah!"

(iop)

THE END !

IM NOT THAT GOOD AT WRITING ROMANCE SCENES BUT IM PROUD OF MY WORK

THANKSSSSSS

\- KYLIE.S


End file.
